We've Got Tonight
by cajun dreamer
Summary: LukeLorelai. Some sexual content and language. Inspired by the one and only Bob Seger.


Author's Note: This fic was inspired by Bob Seger's song "We've Got Tonight." I was listening to it on the radio, and had to write this. Hope you enjoy.  
  
She shivers as I slowly run my lips down her neck. When I finally resurface to look into her eyes, to see what secrets they might spill, they are cloudy, silently begging me not to disrupt this once-in-a-lifetime moment with words or questions. Her arms slink around my neck, pulling me back in. I slant my mouth over hers, seizing what is already mine in my heart. My tongue traces every contour of her luscious lips, greedily sucking and nibbling, needing more, knowing this one night will never be enough. Therefore, I am memorizing every sigh, every stoke, every kiss.  
  
She slips my shirt over my head and her fingernails scrape lightly down my stomach. Her fingers brush at the button on my jeans, her eyes on mine, soundlessly gauging my reaction to her apparent intentions. I jerk my head in the direction of the diner windows, a mute indication that we could be seen, if we haven't already. She twines her fingers through mine, and leads me up the stairs, into the apartment I know will never look the same. She steps into the middle of the room, and unhurriedly unbuttons her blouse. I wait for her to finish undressing, my breathing labored. My mind is dazed, trying desperately to wrap itself around the unfolding situation.  
  
She crooks her finger, beckoning me to join her, her eyes taunting me, daring me. I stand in shock, admiring her lithe frame. Her bra panties are a pale, silky green, and for some reason I always thought they'd be purple or black. My feet are cemented to the floor and I can't move. She tilts her head, confusion burning in her eyes.  
  
"Luke," she whispers, "Don't start analyzing now. There'll be plenty of time for that."  
  
I just stand there, rooted to the floor, my tongue unable to form words for fear of what might tumble out of my mouth.  
  
My silence puzzles her so she continues, "I want tonight, Luke. I need this. Need you like this. Just give me tonight."  
  
I want to scream out that she can have every night if she wants it. Instead, I just dumbly nod my head. She walks over to me and presses her body flush against mine. My fingers dig into her hips and my mouth once again wreaks havoc on hers. My hands roam over the creamy smoothness of her back, stopping long enough to discard the bra. Her bare skin against mine is driving me crazy, exhilarating and intoxicating. Her hands are gliding all over my arms and back, tantalizing and feather-soft. Her mouth sucks at my neck, licking hot trails on my skin, making the throb in my jeans ten minutes ago seem minor compared to the sweet agony now.  
  
My hands circle her waist and lift her, crushing her against my chest, and she wraps those long, silky legs around my waist. My final undoing, I will think later. I stumble forward until my thighs hit the kitchen table. While one arm braces her, the other sweeps everything off the table in a crashing heap. Gently, I ease her onto to table and she smiles, knowing I can't make it to the bed. And my fingers can't unsnap my jeans fast enough. When I finally get my jeans off, I lean down once again capturing her mouth with mine, before stepping off the edge and into oblivion.  
  
*************  
  
I wake up, feeling wetness on my chest. It's 4:00 in the morning and tears are streaming down her face. I already know what they're for. I smooth the hair back from her face and try to kiss away the tears that won't stop. The covers are tangled all around us, because I finally made it to the bed. The sobs are coming harder now, and I don't know what else I can do. Only she can remedy the situation now, but I give it one last shot.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
Her eyes meet mine, the anguish in them heartbreaking and infuriating at the same time.  
  
"You don't have to do it. It's not a law. You won't go to jail if you back out now."  
  
"Luke, I'm getting married in less than 8 hours," she sobs.  
  
"Lorelai, you've got me. Fuck what everybody else thinks," I say heatedly. "You've got me. You came here last night for a reason, and it wasn't because you needed to get something out of your system. This wasn't some random last-minute fling."  
  
"I know, Luke. I'm sorry."  
  
And my heart shatters. How can she be so stupid? I untangle myself from her and get out of the bed. I walk over to the window, my back to her. I don't want look at her right now. I can hear her getting dressed, but my pride can't go through this again. So I continue to stand there, pretending to look out the window. When I hear the door shut, the tears that have been threatening finally spill over, and my shoulders shake with the intensity of this pain.  
  
After awhile, I slide back in the bed and all I can smell is her scent. She's everywhere I look. My eyes finally close as I slip into an exhausted sleep.  
  
***********  
  
The pounding at the door rouses me, and I glance over at the clock and realize I've overslept. Hastily, I throw on some clothes and scramble to open the diner. This is, after all, the big day. Everyone watches me, thinking I don't notice, but I know they are all thinking the same thing. And waiting.  
  
"Coffee, please," she says, and I swing around at the voice. Disbelief bangs a cymbal in my head loud enough for my ears to ring, because what the hell is she doing here? From the looks on everyone's face in the diner, they think the same thing. My mouth tries to utter the harsh words I'd been rehearsing all morning in case I did see her. But that impish sparkle in her eyes stays my lips. My brows furrow with uncertainty and questions I can't seem to spit out. She nods her head, just slightly. She leans conspiratorially towards me and whispers, "The fine people of Stars Hollow are expecting a wedding."  
  
I gulp before I answer, "And?"  
  
"Welllll, I was thinking you might help out. You know, stand in the groom's spot. Carry the bride over the threshold. That kind of thing."  
  
"You-you-you want me to marry you?"  
  
"No, I want you be stand-in while Max runs back to Hartford. Yes, I want you to marry me. It seems like a shame to let all that cake and punch go to waste. Plus, festivities," she smiles.  
  
I tear my eyes away from hers, and look over her shoulder at Rory, who's grinning like the Cheshire cat. As well as everyone else in the diner.  
  
"So what do you say?" she questions, her voice wavering. Breaking as if I would actually say no.  
  
I reach over the counter, grab the back of her neck and burn my brand into her lips before saying, "Is that a good enough answer for you?"  
  
END 


End file.
